The Chains of Friendship
by Captain Cutlas
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Pikachu gets in a tussle with a rabid Ratatta! Three alternate endings to tickle your pickle!
1. Chapter 1

Great googley-moogley! I'm putting up a Pokemon story! This little piece was inspired by Super Smash Brothers…."A what if" scenario! Ho ho! Enjoy!

**The Chains of Friendship**

"I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!" Ash heartily pointed at a Ratatta as his companion and best friend, Pikachu, leapt off his shoulder in an enthusiastic spark of electricity.

The Ratatta spread all four legs out and bent low, bracing itself as Pikachu landed on top of it and both Pokemon went into a roll. Ash could barely make out what was happening as a fury of sun-yellow and purple colors balled up together exchanged bites and kicks.

"Pikachu! Lightening bolt, now!" The Ratatta gave a guttural squeal as Pikachu sent a shock of electricity through it. They separated and the Ratatta scurried into the underbrush, hissing and throwing up flecks of spittle from its mouth.

Pikachu shook his head and scampered over to Ash. "Darn! It got away. But that's alright. Great job Pikachu!"

When Ash and Pikachu got back home, Ash checked him for injury. Aside from some scratches and a bit on his paw, Pikachu was fighting fit.

"Let's get some rest, buddy. It's getting late and Brock wants to take me out to a strip joint later tonight." Patting Pikachu's head, Ash cuddled down into his bed, one arm wrapped around his loving companion.

The next morning Ash stumbled into his bedroom. He hiccupped and giggled with each step. He looked around for Pikachu and finally found him under the bed.

"What are you doing? Come out. I'll get you breakfast." Ash reached out and Pikachu hissed at his offered hand. He then scuttled away to the back of the bed.

"Pikachu? What's wrong?" Throwing off his hat, Ash started to wiggle under the bed. Pikachu began to spit and Ash could see foam dripping from his curled lips. Electrical sparks kicked up as Pikachu hunched up and trembled all over.

At first Ash couldn't figure out why Pikachu was acting strangely. He then remembered the Ratatta from yesterday. _Rabies? It couldn't be!_

Shakely, Ash slowly pulled a Poke ball from his pocket. He kept his eyes locked with Pikachu's. Before the deranged rodent could figure out what Ash was up to, he was already locked away into the Poke ball. It shook violently, then went still.

Now the real fun begins! Get ready for the next exciting chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy, friends! I promise I will continue to update this and all my other stories now. I hope you enjoy!

The Chains of Friendship

Clutching the Pokeball containing his electrical friend, Ash dashed out the door to his parent's home as he hastily shoved the ball into his pocket. Huddled over and stumbling, he tried to get his mind to think normally. It was busy racing around with dire thoughts, hopes and schemes if the worst should happen. His breath catching in his throat and stumbling, the young trainer finally reached his destination. Professor Oakes.

"Yea…I like that, baby…" The professor was sitting at his computer in a bath robe that was trailing open when several loud bangs at his door caused him to jump with a start. Oakes hurriedly threw open a drawer to his desk and with one sweep of his hand, slid the dubious bottles littering his desk into the drawer.

Grumbling about interruptions and being busy, he ambled over to the door while tying up his robe and wiping his hands on the outside. Reaching out a wrinkled, liver-spotted hand to the door, he had barely opened it when Ash flew in and bowled him over.

"ASH! It's not time for my massage yet, what's going on?" Oakes took in the disheveled state of the boy and noticed his frantic eyes shifting this way and that.

Sobbing, Ash managed to get out the story of the Rattata and his concerns for Pikachu.

"Hmmm, I will let you know now, lad. If it is rabies I'll have to grab my shot gun and put poor Pikachu out of his misery," chuckling, he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and held out the other one to receive the Pokeball Ash had firmly held in his hand.

"NOOOO!!!" Tearing away from the elderly man, Ash scrambled back out the door, trying hard not to let the tears pooling up in his eyes blind him. _What can I do to save you, my best friend?! I never want you to die! _He thought as people jumped out of his way as Ash blindly ran on.


	3. Alternate Ending 1

The Chains of Friendship

Alternate Ending One

"How are you feeling today?" Barely speaking above a whisper, Ash crept closer to the back wall in his parent's basement. It was utterly dark and he couldn't see anything but inky black. To his right, a small cob-webbed window filtered in grey light. The light didn't reach very far into the concrete basement however, it seemed to add a forbodden element to the room. Stretching its dirty fingers into the darkness only to fade away.

Silence greeted Ash and a dust mote threatened to make him sneeze. His whole body was tense from holding back shakes that would leave his body quivering later. He inched his foot a little closer to the corner of the back wall. Suddenly brightened yellow sparks shot out from the corner, making spots dance in his eyes. The firery yellow electric bolts lit up the face of his beloved companian Pikachu.

Saliva dripped from Pikachu's curled lips, his eyes danced with the electricity. They held no love, no friendship, only a madness in their ebony depth. With matted fur gone the color of rusty dirt, the Pokemon hurled himself at Ash. Involuntarily, Ash stepped back and fell onto his rump. With a hiss and a grunt, Pikachu hit the end of the chain around his neck and was jerked onto his back.

Sobbing, Ash stared at Pikachu, "What has happened to you? This isn't fair..." He clutched his forehead in both hands, threatening to be overwhelmed with tears. "I love you so much...I can't let this go on any more..."

Hesitantly he reached into his pocket and the glint of metal sparkled against Pikachu's relentless electrical bolts. In his hand, Ash held a larged, curved hunting knife at the ready.


	4. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending Two

Each step creaked ominously on the cellar stairs as Ash descended into the darkness. In his left hand, he held a high-tech candle… Its flickering glow making the darkness all that more deep. In the far corner, scuttling as of rats, scratched away at the walls and dirt floor.

"Oooh Pikachu…" Ash's voice caught on a sob as he neared his insane friend. Dirt kicked up from Pikachu's relentless movement tickled his nose and stung his eyes. Or was that the tears threatening to take hold of him once more?

Hand shaking, he held out his candle hesitantly toward Pikachu. Trying to cut through the black and get a good look at the spunky rodentia. Without warning Pikachu was on him! Tearing at his throat and shocking him wildly without control. The candle spun off into the cellar.

Ash tried to get a scream out but Pikachu was chewing through the undefended flesh of his neck. Blood spilled onto the floor mixing with dirt. Ash reached out toward the candle as his body shook with uncontrollably. Pikachu mewed with victory as he dragged Ash back, back into the deepest reached of the cellar…


End file.
